


Trying his best

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Demonic Ritual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Henrik tries to court Anti, using a demonic ritual.





	Trying his best

Henrik knew the moment he read about demonic courtship he this wouldn’t be easy to go through with.

The first problem was goats blood. Blood wasn’t a problem for the doctor, he worked in a hospital for god’s sake. Goats blood was a little harder to come by. He considered driving out of town to steal one from a farm but decided against it.

The second problem was that he needed blood from Anti. He didn’t want to know how demons went around doing that without being caught. Maybe the dried blood from Anti’s old bandages would do.

The third problem was the candle. The ritual called for a large black candle that’s two feet tall. The wasn’t the problem, he’d seen a candle fitting that description before. The problem was getting it onto the house without anyone else finding out.

All the egos shared a house together, which made it hard to get any privacy. If Hinrik brought home a two foot tall candle Jakie would want to help and then he would ask why he had it in the first place.

Their were a lot of problems, but he was determined to get it right.

He snuck the candle through his bedroom window at midnight. He had to be careful since Anti partroled the halls at night to check on everyone. Hinrik pretended to go to sleep while Anti checked him and then crawled out to get it from the bushes.

Apparently the grocery store slood goat meat. Hinrik hoped he could squeeze some blood out of that.

The final problem was getting everyone except Anti out of the house while he set out the ritual. Finally the perfect day came.

Mavin had three shows booked so he wouldn’t be home soon. Jakie was out doing whatever Jakie did. Chase was filming for his youtube channel and Jameson was with him. That left the house empty.

The doctor worked fast. He carved a pentagram into an old table he found, since he didn’t want to ruin the dinner table. He squeezed whatever judices he could get out of the goat meet and hoped that worked. The candle went in the center of the pentagram. The late step was Anti’s and his blood.

His masterpiece was complete. Now to show it to the audience.

“ANTI!” He shouted.

He smiled at the sound of the stairs creaking.

“Ok, what did I do-” Anti stared at the ritual. “Did you do this?”

Henrik’s heart stopped. Anti’s tone sounded judgmental. The doctor hadn’t even thought about the fact that Anti might not even understand his peoples rituals.

He stammered. “Y-yes..?” Trying desperately not to look Anti in the eye.

Anti always talked bad about his kind, how they were mostly criminals and bad guys. Henrik’s heartbeat was way too fast to be healthy.

He could hear the demon moving closer. Why couldn’t Henrik had just been a normal person and asked Anti out. Anti had told him how much he hated this stuff.

“Henrik, look at me.”

He didn’t want to. He wanted to disappear from excentance.

Slowly he looked up, to have Anti prece their lips together.

“I except your court.”

The doctor’s heart sourd as he pulled Anti down again.

“But you really didn’t need to put this much effort into it.”

The doctor laughed. “I realize that now.”


End file.
